l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Soshi Seiryoku
Soshi Seiryoku was a shugenja of the Scorpion Clan. Training Seiryoku showed as an extremely talented shugenja during her gempukku, althoug the adoration of her teachers caused Seiryoku to grow careless and arrogant. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 60 Kidnapped In 1120 Bells of the Dead, p. 8 Seiryoku moved from Shiro no Soshi to Ryoko Owari Toshi to take control of the opium Soshi cartel. She was kidnapped during her journey, and tortured. Her captors wanted her to name an oni, but she knew of the matter and refused. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 28 The kidnappers claimed to be Kolat, but they were only a spin-off, the Dajan's Kolat. Seiryoku no Oni Eventually, they broke her, but Seiryoku had a plan. Without her captor's knowledge she bargained with her spirit promising it her name and more if it would free her. Seiryoku no Oni was born and moved to her house at Ryoko Owari. A tiny second face with an eye, growing on the tip of the Soshi tongue, was the oni's mark on her. The face would became bigger, gaining another eye, and a mouth. When it got all of her, she would be done. City of Lies: GM's Guide, pp. 28-29 Kolat Seiryoku was surprised she had not been missed by her servants during the imprisonment. Her most trusted servant approached her and explained why, she had been replaced during this time by a kolat duplicate. Beyond that, her servant exposed her as another kolat who had replaced the true one. The kolat had kidnapped Seiryoku and she woul become their tool, or she would be exposed to the Asako Inquisitors as a shugenja who shared her name with an oni. Soshi cartel Seiryoku rebuilt the Soshi opium cartel, and Watchful was her seccond in command. During most of the time she fought to avoid the oni's control, but even suicide was not an option because she would be exposed and the Soshi stained. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 29 Exposing the Oni In 1123 Seiryoku called her oni to the city, hoping it could be destroyed after the tainted creature was exposed. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 72 Sidebar Opium War Seiryoku knew that her drugs got stolen, but she did not know who did it. She told her merchant Watchful to call in the Emerald Magistrate. She disappeared this day, and Seiryoku did not know if Watchful was dead or imprisoned under torture. It was the beginning of the Opium War. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 81-83 Destroying other cartels After the Shosuro cartel's central warehouse got burned down Shosuro Hyobu, the city's governor and leader of the Shosuro cartel, rescinded Bayushi Korechika's license to store legal opium. Her son Shosuro Jocho and a gang of Thunder Guards were dispatched to seize the Bayushi cartel warehouse. The Soshi cartel had been virtually doomed in the war. Seiryoku summoned a Robai no Oni, as the kolat ordered her, and sent it to the fray. Korechika was killed and the oni fled, terrorizing the town for a week. City of Lies: GM's Guide, pp. 86-88 Death Seiryoku struggled for years, never giving in to the demon within her, but was eventually consumed and damned to Jigoku forever. After Death Before Seiryoku's soul could be torn asunder by Jigoku, she was freed by the Blessed Guard of Yomi, the souls of honorable samurai who considered it their duty to rescue even the most loathsome human souls from Jigoku. Imprisoned within Yomi to meditate upon the enormity of her sins, Seiryoku learned to reach through the veil to Ningen-do, as a shiryo. She counseled others not only to avoid the mistakes she made, but to avenge her tragic life. See also * Soshi Seiryoku/Meta Category:Scorpion Clan Members